Shadow's Girlfriend
by Shadowsgurl21
Summary: This is a story of how Shadow found love. Amber Flame belongs to me. Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles go to Twinkle Park for some guy time, then Shadow meets a girl at the ring toss. Read to find out more about the story.


It was a afternoon night in Mobius. And Sonic and the boys were at Twinkle Park for some reason. They were walking around trying to decide what to go on next. They walked by a girl that was playing ring toss to win a dolphin heart necklace. Shadow stopped to see if she could win it.

She was a light brown hedgehog with long hair, orange-red eyes, light skin, and bangs that covered her right eye. She wore jeans, a black v-neck tank top, black tennis shoes, a black headband, long black gloves, and a black belt.

Amber: come on. Last ring, I can't miss. I want that necklace.

Then Amber threw the ring and missed.

Amber: [growls]

Man: aw. Better luck next time.

Amber just stood there with her hands on her hips. Shadow walked up to the stall and put a dollar on the table. Then he took a ring and threw it, then it landed around the bottle. The man walked up to him.

Man: Alright. What to do ya want for your prize?

Shadow: the dolphin necklace.

Amber opened her eyes and she was surprised. Why would he want the necklace? The man handed it to Shadow and he handed it to Amber.

Amber: huh?

Shadow: I believe you wanted this.

Amber: uh. Thanks.

Shadow: no problem. What's your name?

Amber: Amber.

Shadow: cool name. My name's Shadow. Would you like to hang out with me the rest of the day?

Amber: sure.

Shadow: you wanna go on the Rocket Launcher?

Amber: sure. I love that ride.

Then they started to walk to the roller coaster. They held hands and Amber laid her head on Shadow's shoulder. They walked passed Sonic and Knuckles. They saw Shadow and a girl walking together, holding hands.

Knuckles: is Shadow with a girl?

Sonic: yeah. And they're holding hands.

Knuckles: Shadow's on a date?

Back with Shadow and Amber, they were in line for the Rocket Launcher. They were next. They got in the front seats and the roller coaster started to move. After a couple seconds it started going up and after it was about 10 ft in the air, it dropped down.

Everyone: [screams in excitement]

Amber and Shadow were holding hands very tight and they were smiling and laughing. After the ride was over, they got off only to see Sonic and Knuckles looking at them.

Sonic: hey, Shadow.

Knuckles: on a date?

Shadow and Amber: date!

Shadow: no, no, no. We're just friends. We just went on a coaster together. That doesn't make it a date.

Amber: he's right. We just met, and he just invited me to hang around with him. So that doesn't automatically make us in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship.

Sonic: alright. Whatever you say.

Then they continued their day at Twinkle park. When the park closed, Amber and Shadow were walking together.

Shadow: do ya wanna go for a walk in the park?

Amber: sure.

Then they started to walk to the park.

When they got there, they continued walking.

Shadow: so. Do you have a favorite color?

Amber: I have two. Red and black.

Shadow: that the color of my fur.

Amber: I noticed that. But I've liked those colors since I was a little girl.

Shadow: cool. Do ya live with your parents?

Amber: no. My parents got killed a long time ago. I just can't remember who killed them.

Shadow: really? My friend, Maria got killed by G.U.N soldiers years ago.

Amber: wow. You must miss her.

Shadow: nah. I don't miss her as much as I used to. Ya know when we said that we weren't dating?

Amber: yeah.

Shadow: I was wondering if we could turn that around.

Amber: what?

Shadow: Amber. Will you be my girlfriend?

Amber: sure. Okay, Shadow.

Shadow: good. Can I do something?

Amber: sure. Fire away.

Shadow then pulled her in for a deep kiss. He made the kiss so deep, Amber closed her eyes and returned the kiss. But they didn't know that Eggman was watching.

Eggman: so. Shadow's in love. This would be a perfect time to give our shadowy little friend payback for turning on me.

Decoe: yeah. I agree with you, doctor. Shadow does deserve it.

Bocoe: you'd better think twice before dealing with Shadow. He is the ultimate life form, after all.

Eggman: don't worry. Shadow won't be able to stop me from getting rid of his girlfriend. I will see you tin cans later. Right now, I have to go get a girl.

Then Eggman flew away in his egg-mobile to the park.

Back with Shadow and Amber, they broke the kiss already. They were holding hands.

Amber: this would be a first time with a true friend. All of my other friends betrayed me.

Shadow: that's actually kinda sad.

Amber: yeah.

Eggman: well. You will feel more sad when your girlfriend's gone.

Then a claw grabbed Amber by the waist, Shadow and Amber were still holding hands. But they let go. Amber made a worried face as Eggman flew off to his base really fast as Shadow followed.

When they got to the base, Amber's hand and feet were tied.

Amber: who are you?

Eggman: my name is doctor Eggman. And now is the time to torture you a little before we get on to the big bang.

Then Eggman pressed a button and two claws came out and started to abuse Amber by picking her up and throwing her down really hard, punching her, kicking her, and lots more stuff. Amber snapped the ropes off, but she couldn't get up, she was in too much pain.

Eggman: before that shadowy little hedgehog gets here. Lets get on with getting rid of you.

Then Eggman pushed a button and a laser shot at Amber, but before the laser hit Amber, Shadow ran in and grabbed Amber. He untied her and tried to help her stand up, but her legs would not let her stand up. Shadow was so mad at Eggman.

Shadow: you will pay for what you've done to Amber. CHAOS SPEAR!

Then the spear hit the controls and the whole place was down, including the lights. Then Shadow punched Eggman three times in the head. After he was done, Eggman was unconscious.

Shadow walked over to Amber and helped her stand up. This time she stood up.

Amber: thanks, Shadow. I thought that my back would be broken if you hadn't come along. I really appreciate your help.

Shadow: your not gonna give me the death hug, are you?

Amber: no. But I can if you want me to.

Shadow: no, I'm good. Shall I escort you home?

Amber: you shall. My house is by the forest.

Shadow: alright. Then I will swoop you up and run you home.

Then Shadow picked Amber up bridal style and ran to Amber's house. And from then on, Amber was Shadow's girlfriend.

That's the end of my story. R&R please! I'll post more stories. See ya guys later!


End file.
